Robot Love
by Kf103Pixie
Summary: This is a one-shot song-fic to the song 'Robot Love' by Allison Iraheta. When Austin is addicted to electronics, what will Ally do about her boyfriend's obsession? Will she help him by getting over her stage fright, or will she leave him to suffer? WORST SUMMERY EVER, THE STORY IS WAY BETTER!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! OR THE SONG _ROBOT LOVE _BY ALLISON IRAHETA!**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I woke up, laying on the couch with my boyfriend of two months, Austin Moon.

You'd think that I'd be waking up to the sound of beautiful birds chirping, and the morning sun, but no. I'm waking up to the sound of _click-clack _that a phone makes while someone is texting.

This is nothing new though, it's been going on for a few weeks. He's constantly on his phone, every second of the freaking day and night.

I understand that he needs to be on his phone and laptop at times, with him being an internet sensation and all, but this is just ridiculous. I think the last time he actually payed attention to me instead of his phone was when I took his phone away from him, and he was begging for me to give it back.

It didn't start out like this though. He started out being your average boyfriend, taking you out on dates and giving you those sweet kisses that would leave your knees handicapped. Now, he's constantly tapping away on his phone when we're on dates, and the only time he kisses me is on the cheek, when I have a new song for him.

It would be an understatement to say that I'm mad about it, because I am _beyond _pissed about this. I've told him numerous times that he should put down his freaking cellular device and pay attention to his girlfriend, but _noooooo_ he apparently _needs _to be on those things that don't even talk back to him.

I've tried and tried to overlook this, but I can't. It's getting to the point where I'm planning on the murder of everything that survives on a battery.

I've talked to Trish about this, and she says that not even _she _is on her phone that much. And let's face it, Trish's job is on that phone. Safe to say, she actually is the only thing that makes money by doing business stuff on her phone, not Austin.

When I talk to Dez about it, he just says 'Austin needs to grow a pair of turkey legs.' Whatever that means. Dez is a filmmaker, which means that he works off of electronics. Which also means that Austin shouldn't be on his phone and computer as much as he is.

I've tried to tell Austin that I'm getting over my stage fright (Finally!), but he just says 'okay' and resumes to texting whoever, not even looking at me.

I've threatened numerous times to break up with him, but I'm not even sure that he hears me right. And it's not a proper break up if he doesn't even know that I'm in the room. Which means that he's practically in love with his little electronics more than me.

Tonight I'm preforming my first concert, which was amazing sold out in three hours. I don't know how I did it, but I guess people just love my songs so much. I've gotten better on my dancing, thanks to a choreographer that Trish hired. And the concert is going to make an awesome set of footage, that's going to be kick-bum, according to Dez.

I created a plan with the help of Trish and Dez. What's going to happen is that Trish is going to drag Austin to the concert, dispose of whatever electronic device's on him, and hopefully he's going to hear my song. And hopefully, he'll notice what he's become, a man who's in love with a robot. I don't know what else to, so I'm on high hopes that the song's going to work.

As I stepped out on stage, the crowd roared with applause and screams. Now I know how Austin _used _to feel, before he devoted his life to a bundle of wires.

I gripped the gold-bedazzled microphone and held it close to my mouth. "How are you guys doing tonight?" I said with enthusiasm as I could muster. With this being a day-time concert, there were so blinding spotlights. I used this as an advantage to search the crowd for a mob of blond hair. To my dismay, I couldn't find his beach blond hair that his his face while he tapped away on his phone.

After I preformed all of my songs, except for my new song, I saw Trish push Austin into the crowd. To my surprise, he didn't have any cupcake-sized object in his hand. I guess he really is cutting back on the excessive time on electronics, or Trish just got rid of them earlier.

Once we locked eyes, I got a sudden boost of confidence. I knew that this was going to be the best moment of my life for a long time.

Once the drums started beating, I held the microphone a few inches away from my mouth, ready to sing the shiz out of the night.

_Waking up to the sound of_

_Text messages and typing in my ear_

_Just can't wait to check your e-mail_

_Now baby baby connect with me instead_

_Technology sucks (sucks)_

_I wish I could change all your numbers_

_Put your phone underwater, and uh_

_If your gadgets spoke back_

_I would have to ask why you won't let up_

_You're such a home wrecker_

_Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_My boyfriend's in love with a robot_

_Table for three, we got a third wheel_

_Me and you and your artificial Intel_

_You can't keep your hands off her_

_She's beep-beep-beeping over every other word_

_Technology sucks (sucks)_

_I wish I could change all your numbers_

_If your gadgets spoke back_

_If your guy just wrote back_

_I would have to ask why you won't let up_

_You're such a home wrecker_

_Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_My boyfriend's in love with a robot_

_Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_My boyfriend's in love with a robot_

_I cannot save you now (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh oh)_

_Love's not mechanical, sometimes I wanna be_

_Talking on your phone (sucks)_

_Busting up your laptop_

_No more, no more, no more robots_

_Talking on your phone (sucks)_

_Busting up your laptop_

_No more, no more, no more robots_

_Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_My boyfriend's in love with a robot_

_Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_Ooh Na Na (hey) _**(1)**

As soon as the song finished, I glanced over at the spot that I saw Austin and Trish were standing in earlier, to see that they weren't there. Well, at least he heard my song, and that's all that matters.

After the wave of applause died down, I brought the microphone up to my lips once again. "Goodnight, Miami!" I yelled, walking off the stage and into the backstage. I'm supposed to meet Dez here, to hear his opinion of my first concert, because it would mean a lot.

Speak of the crazy whack-a-doodle himself, Dez came running up to me, excitement written all over his face. "Ally! Ally! Ally! Ally! Ally!" He yelled. He had his video camera strapped to his hand, which was dangling from his side.

I suddenly grew nervous. "How did I do? Was I good enough?" I asked him, bringing my hands together.

He chuckled. "Good enough? Ally you were amazing! That was the best performance that I've _ever_ seen!" He said, eyes widening and stretching out the _ever. _"This is going to make amazing footage! Plus, I can have it on the internet by tomorrow night!" He smirked, getting a little cocky. I don't have any doubt that Dez can do it, but sometimes I wonder if under all that crazy is a smidge of cockiness...

"Ally! You did amazing!" Somebody belted. I looked over Dez's shoulder to see Trish running up to me. I engulfed her in a bear-hug.

"Thank you so much Trish!" I pulled away from the hug and grew serious. "Did you...?" I trailed off, knowing that she would know what I was meaning.

She smirked. "You bet I did." She said, a broad grin showing itself in her face.

"Good job, Alls." I heard a voice say into my ear.

I shrieked, jumped, and turned around to see Austin, _really close. _"Oh my pickles, Austin! You know I scare easily!" I exclaimed as I swatted him on the chest.

After the concert, Austin vowed to get rid of his electronic addiction. He said that he didn't notice that he was pushing the ones he loved away.

Trish, Dez, and I created an 'electronic rehab' just for Austin. It's where we make sure that he has limited time on his phone and laptop, including phone calls.

So far it's going great, but there was this one time last week...

_Austin was in the practice room, listening to music while I worked. Trish had made sure that there was no electronics what-so-ever in the room, so he would be safe._

_I was helping out a customer with their ukelele, when someone yelled._

"_Ally! Ally what's happening?!" It was Austin. I had Trish watch the store- maybe not my smartest move- and ran upstairs._

_Austin kept on calling my name until I was in the practice room._

_I ran into the room and crouched next to Austin. "Austin, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked frantically._

_He lifted his hands, which were shaking violently, and had a shocked look on his face. "What's wrong with me?" He asked. If I had known any better, I would've said he wasn't scared. But with me being a straight A student, I knew he was freaked out **and **scared._

Other, than that, things are going great.

Because my boyfriend isn't in love with a robot anymore.

* * *

**A/N: TIS THAT IT! Just to let you guys know, I'm almost done with chapter 6 and I can _probably _have it up by this afternoon! So R&R, do all that chiz, and yeah!**

**BYE!**


End file.
